Rise of a New Dawn
by ScorchPrairieTundraBarren
Summary: This is all the clan's rosters combined into one post. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**ScorchClan Roster**

⋆ - senior warrior

❥- Has mate currently alive

❣ - kits that are alive

→ - mentor/kits

↳ : mate

 **Leader(s):**

RavenStar – A white she – cat with black cow like patches covering her body. Dark blue eyes. She also wears a dark blue dog tooth spiked collar.

SplotchedStar- A milky white tom with caramel colored patched with a fluffy body and dark, leafy like green eyes. Topped off with a red dog spiked collar.

 **Deputie(s):**

DashingFiery – A pure white tom with green eyes. His left ear is engulfed in red.

RippleStrike – Grey and white mottled she – cat with blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**

ThornClaw – A red-orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Warriors:**

⋆ PatchStripe – Dark blue-grey tabby tom with a white tipped tail and amber eyes

⋆ ❥❣TigerFrost – A large brick red tabby with black stripes and green eyes

↳ YellowStreak

⋆CheetahCall – A tanned she - cat with black speckles with blue eyes

⋆YarrowPelt – A brown tom with a white belly, chest, and front right paw with amber eyes

LightFlower – A light brown and white tabby she – cat

↳ DarkFeather

MoonGaze – Brown tom with white spots around his face with big, silver eyes.

DarkFeather – Dark blue-black tom.

↳ LightFeather

BloodMoss – A red-orange tom with a white ear and blue eyes.

TinyTooth – A small dark grey she – cat with a white tail tip, ears, and chest and topped with light green eyes.

LeopardStripe - A dark brown tabby she – cat with icy blue eyes and a white chest.

MuddyRiver – A light brown tom with black patches and blue eyes.

❥❣BurrBush – A orange-fire tom with amber eyes and a white tail tip.

↳ LeafBlade

❥❣GooseHeart – A white tom with a brown spot around his brown eyes.

↳ Thrushthorn

❥❣TwistedBlaze – Mottled grey and white tom with bright, blue eyes.

↳ PebbleStream

TurtleTail – Brown and grey spotted she – cat with orange eyes.

 **Apprentices :**

GhostPaw – A pure white tom with amber eyes.

→ TurtleTail

GrassPaw – A white tom with yellow eyes.

→TigerFrost

CanaryPaw – A golden she – cat with dark grey speckles on flank. Brown eyes.

→ BurrBush

NightPaw - Black tom with white stripes and green eyes.

→ RippleStrike

BluePaw – Blue – grey tom with blue eyes.

→ CheetahCall

CrystalPaw – Grey she cat with all white paws and blue eyes.

→ DashingFiery

 **Queens/Kits :**

ThrushThorn – Tortoiseshell with blue eyes; Mate is GooseHeart.

→ SnowKit: A pure white she – cat with blue eyes

→ BirchKit: A light brown tom with brown eyes

→ GoldenKit: White and very light brown she – cat with blue eyes

→ FlightKit: Brown, white and orange she – cat with blue eyes

PebbleStream – Grey she – cat with darker grey stripe down her back with grey eyes.; Mate is TwistedBlaze.

→ WitherKit: A grey tom with a white stripe on his back and blue eyes

SoftFeather – Light brown she – cat with soft blue eyes. Mate is unknown.

→ FalconKit: A light grey tom with amber eyes

→ FeatherKit: A light grey she – cat with dark blue eyes

→ SplashKit: A brown tabby she – cat with soft blue eyes

→ CedarKit: A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

RowanBerry – A dark blue-grey she – cat with amber eyes and one white tuft of hair on her chest. ; Expecting Kits. Mate is unknown.

LeafBlade – A dark brown tabby she cat with blue eyes. Mate is BurrBush.

→ DaisyKit: A golden she – cat with blue eyes

→ EbonyKit: A pure black tom with amber eyes

→ DayKit: A dark brown tabby she – cat with blue eyes

YellowStreak: A white she – cat with an orange smudge on forehead with brown eyes. Mate is TigerFrost.

→ BellyKit: A white tom with orange ear and tail tips. Green eyes; large body frame.

→ TallKit: A tall white tom with black tabby stripes and brown eyes.

→ HoneyKit: A light cream she – cat with orange ears and brown eyes

 **Elders:**

None at the moment.

NOTE: Please make sure you know i have a partnership with Romeyo8; We have special things planned for this clan! Future clan rosters will be posted when done. The clans names are: TundraClan, ScorchClan, PrairieClan, and BarrenClan.

 **PrairieClan**

 **NOTE:** An important trait for this clan is their long, speedy legs and slender bodies along with smooth fur. Colors don't matter.

⋆ - senior warrior

❥- Has mate currently alive

❣ - kits that are alive

→ - mentor/kits

↳ : mate

 **Leader:**

LilacStar – A white she – cat with brown and light grey patches with blue eyes.

 **Deputy:**

LakeBreeze – A dark blue-grey tom with amber eyes and front white paw.

 **Medicine Cat:**

BreezeBay - A silver-grey tabby she – cat with blue eyes.

WishPaw – A black tuxedo tom with brown eyes.

 **Warriors:**

SpiderFang - A silver tom with black stripes, white chest, belly, and tail tip with yellow eyes.

RunningLeg - A pure white she – cat with blue eyes and a grey tail tip.

CreekFish – A cream ticked tabby she – cat with caramel swirls and white tuft of fur on chest. Topped off with light blue eyes.

BatSreech - A tall, slender jet black tom with light brown eyes.

↳ QuailHeart

SpruceStem – A solid chocolate brown she – cat with blue eyes.

MossRake – A fiery orange tabby with brick red stripes and finished with honey colored amber eyes.

BerryPetal – A cream she – cat with grey patches filtering her flanks and fan out onto her tail, which is engulfed in grey. Topped with brown eyes.

SweetBriar – A tan tuxedo she – cat with green eyes and a really long, fluffy coat of fur.

PidgeonTalon – A pale grey tom with black swirls, black ears, and a striped tail with amber eyes.

RoseBurr – A fiery red she – cat with black stripes ringing her tail. To top her off, she has light brown eyes.

SlateDusk – A dark grey tabby tom with pure white ears, socks, and tail tip. Finally, he is finished with honey amber eyes.

TornadoFlash – A pure dark grey-black tom with striking yellow eyes.

StormHowl - A pure white she – cat. Front right paw is a pure pale grey while her eyes are a leafy green.

CurlFur – A yellow curly haired tom with a stumpy/half tail and finished off with icy blue eyes.

HareBelly – A dark brown/grey tuxedo she – cat with a white underbelly and half white tail. Finished with deep blue eyes.

AntLeg – A fiery red she – cat with light green eyes and a back white left paw.

BearGrasp – A dark brown tabby tom with black stripes, striking yellow eyes, and a white chest leading to the underbelly.

 **Apprentices :**

FawnPaw – A silver tabby she – cat with grey eyes and a white underbelly.

→ SpiderFang

BeaverPaw – A large brown tom with a white underbelly, chest, tail and

ear tips, and white socks on all four paws. His eyes are a green.

→ SweetBriar

SquirrelPaw - A tortoiseshell she – cat with amber eyes.

→ BerryPetal

 **Queens/Kits :**

ToadPad – A white she – cat with green eyes. Mate: Unknown, cats suspect a kittypet or rouge. Expecting

QuailHeart - A blue-grey she – cat with grey eyes and a white tuft on her chest. Mate: BatScreech.

→ MudKit – A pure black tom with grey eyes.

→ RainKit – A tall, grey-blue she – cat with light brown eyes.

 **Elder:**

None at the moment.

 **TundraClan Roster**

NOTE: All TundraClan cats are fluffy due to cold weather. Also, pelt colors range from white, light and dark grey, and black. Occasional odd golden or brown.

⋆ - senior warrior

❥- Has mate currently alive

❣ - kits that are alive

→ - mentor/kits

↳ : mate

 **Leader:**

PaleStar – A light pale grey she – cat with deep blue eyes. Ear tips are white.

 **Deputy:**

Frostgale – A white tom with a light/dark grey patches topped off with green eyes.

 **Medicine cat:**

Shredmask – A tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes. His face is torn up due to battles which includes: Ear(right), scar across nose and a scar across eye. (Left)

 **Warriors:**

FerretStep – A brown tabby tom with black stripes and ears. Amber eyes.

⋆ SheepPrance – A white, fluffy she cat with brown ears and legs. Green eyes.

⋆ RedFlank – A pure white tom with blue eyes and one red stripe on left flanks.

ShortTail - A golden she – cat with half her tail lopped off. Brown eyes.

Honeydew – A gold she – cat with light green eyes and a white belly.

❥MouseWhisker - A dark grey tom with a white masked face and black paws, ear tip, and tail tip.

↳ SunGlare

❥❣BurningOak – A dark red tabby tom with deep green eyes and white ears.

↳ DoeYowl

AspenFall - A white she – cat with grey legs, ears, and tail. Topped off with blue eyes.

DeerJump – A light grey tom with amber eyes and white ear tips.

SnakeGrowl – A dark grey tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes.

RibbitCroak - A pure white tom with amber eyes.

PrickleDust – A tan she – cat with a white belly and amber eyes.

NettleStrike – A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

OtterFleck - A light brown tabby she – cat with a white belly and chest. Topped off with dark green eyes.

BuzzardSky - A light grey tabby she – cat with darker grey stripes and a white under belly, paws, chest, tail and ear tips. Yellow eyes.

IvyLeaf – A pure light grey tom with amber eyes.

RaccoonShade – A dark grey tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

 **Apprentices :**

WolfPaw – A dark grey tom with a white chest and belly. Brown eyes.

→ FerretStep

DuckPaw - A pure white tom with a grey tail tip. Yellow eyes

→ BuzzardSky

RushPaw – A black she – cat with white socks and orange eyes.

→ MouseWhisker

BeetlePaw – A dark grey she – cat with black swirls and green eyes.

→ SheepPrace

 **Queens/Kits:**

SunGlare – A golden she – cat with a white belly and tail with brown eyes.

Expecting; Mate: MouseWhisker

DoeYowl - A dark brown tabby she – cat with grey eyes and a grey belly/chest. Mate: BurningOak

→ SnarlKit: A grey tom with fiery red and brown patches on body. White tipped earls and tail, along with belly and chest. Deep green eyes.

→ NewtKit: A dark fiery red she – cat with grey eyes and a white belly.

→ SwanKit: A oddly pure white she – cat with grey eyes.

→ WhiteKit: A oddly pure white she – cat with green eyes

→ GingerKit: A dark brown tabby she – cat with green eyes and a white chest.

 **Elders:**

BoulderCrash - A pure dark grey tom with blue eyes.

 **BarrenClan**

 **NOTE:** Usually long legs and brown shaded/tinted pelts.

⋆ - senior warrior

❥- Has mate currently alive

❣ - kits that are alive

→ - mentor/kits

↳ : mate

 **Leader:**

CloudStar – A fluffy white tom with brown eyes.

 **Deputy:**

AppleLeaf – A white and orange spotted she-cat with green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat(s):**

BlossomTooth- a white she-cat with brown ears and a brown fluffy tail with bright green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

❣❥⋆ToadFur – A dirt brown with murky green eyes.

↳ Jaggedstream

⋆TornFeather – A grey tom with grey eyes and half his face is torn and marred with scars.

⋆LionJab – A golden tom with blue eyes.

⋆LightningStrike – A dark grey tom with silver streaks going down his flank with green eyes.

AcornLeap – A dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

CherryFlame – A orange she-cat with green eyes.

MapleFang – Afluffy white and brown

❣❥BagarStrike – A silver and black tom with dark blue eyes.

↳ Icebelly

Kestrel – A cream she-cat with white spots and green eyes.

StumpyBelly – A large, fluffy tom with green eyes.

BranchPelt – A dark brown tom with brown eyes.

SpiritPond – A light grey she-cat with cloudy ice blue eyes.

LostSnout – A fluffy light brown she-cat with white ears, and a white spot around her murky amber eyes. Has a tendency to get lost.

MistyFern – A light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

SpiderPaw – Alight brown she-cat with light amber eyes.

→ Kestrel

HarePaw – A cream colored tom with green eyes.

→ LostSnout

SpringPaw – A an easily excited tom, with light, creamy brown fur and blue eyes.

→ LionJab

RustPaw – A Dark orange tom, with amber eyes.

→ MistyFern

HalfPaw - A tom that's seemingly split in half, half his pelt a creamy brown while the other half is a dark tabby brown. His eyes are mismatched as well, with one eye being green and the other being amber.

→ AppleLeaf

EaglePaw - A golden she-cat with amber eyes.

→ ToadFur

FoxPaw - A light orange tom with green eyes and a white tipped tail.

→ SpiritPond

 **Queens/Kits:**

MarigoldLeaf - A golden she-cat with light green eyes. Mate is unknown.

Brookkit - A silver she-cat with green eyes.

Tallkit - An orange tom with blue eyes.

Fallkit - A pure black she-cat with frosty green eyes.

IceBelly – A smoky grey she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Mate is BadgerStrike.

Bearkit - An oddly dark brown tom with blue eyes.

Plumkit - A dark grey she-cat with blue- grey eyes.

Driftkit - A light grey tom with dark blue eyes.

JaggedStream – A creamy she-cat with blue eyes and a jagged tail. Mate is ToafFur.

Ratkit – A dark, muddy brown tom with green eyes.

Vultureki – A light brown tom with blue-green eyes.

 **Elders:**

None at the moment.

 **Note:** This is a special partnership with the user Romeyo8.


	2. Chapter 2

**ScorchClan Prologue**

The moon glistened above in the sky, high and white with light radiating off its body. The Black Killers group was formed of every cat in a pine forest that was ruthless and cold hearted, who killed for fun and for survival. Three kits total lay in the nursery: Splotched, Raven, and Stump.

"Splotched, get off my tail you fat lump of fur." Growled Raven as she shoved her friend off her fluffy tail and quickly gave it a good licking. Turning to her other friend who was laughing, Stump, she narrowed her eyes into tiny slits. "And what are you looking at, rat face! You kits need to respect your elders!" Just as the sassy she – cat yelped that out at her fellow kit friends, her group leader, Stone, walked out and stood on a rotted tree stump to call forth a meeting. With a slight gasp, Raven eagerly shouted out. "It's our apprentice ceremony! And look, you got my tail dirty flea bags!" She scrambled to her paws and strode steadily over to the base of the stump and sat down. Her mother gave her a slight nod of approval. Soon, the other two kits showed up and sat down, but Splotched wouldn't stop wiggling and squirming around. Turning to the orange and white tom, she gave him a tiny glare. "Can you _please_ stop moving?"

"Sorry.. I can't help it. We _finally_ get to learn how the killers get to train!" Splotched shot back and was soon hushed by Stone who was giving him a threatening look. Clearing his throat, the leader spoke with high authority and as pride swelled in his voice.

"Today, we have three kits ready to be silent yet deadly killers. Raven, Splotched, and yes.. Even the small runt Stump will get to train as well. Do you guys promise to learn how to kill and use it to protect your group or defending your territory?" The grey tom asked, his yellow eyes gleaming brightly in the night. As the three small kits nodded, he cleared his throat in prep to talk once more. "Then by the power of our fallen members, I hereby give you the mentors of..Snake, who will mentor Raven. Claw, you'll mentor Stump and Splotched, your mentor is Turtle. I discussed these cats with our deputy, Snarl, and she agreed that these cats are worthy to train the next killers. Gathering, dismissed." And with the flick of his tail, the old tom turned around and padded back inside the shelter of his den. Quickly walking up to her good friend, Splotched, and whispered with a breathy tone in his ear.

"Our old leader _never_ leaves his den.. I'm surprised he had enough motivation to address us properly to the clan. Anyway.." Raven murmured and quickly hushed as the three cat's mentors came trotting up. Turning to the three warriors, Raven gave a half – hearted smile. "What will we be doing right now?"

"Well.. If you must know, we are going to take you three on a tour of our territory." Snake replied and walked past the three young cats, then beckoned them to follow with the flick of his tail.

"Oh! I can't wait to see all the trees-" Immediately, her sentence was cut off as she exited camp and saw giant pine trees looming above their heads in the sky. Her blue eyes widened with pure excitement that she had to stop just to admire them. Turtle turned her head with a smile.

"Knowing you, Raven, I'm surprised you never snuck off from the nursery to come out here."

"Well.." Raven said with a sly smirk, " Just because I didn't do that doesn't mean I didn't try." Snake stopped and turned around to face the two she – cats who were talking.

"I hope you know, we _are_ on a tour of the territory. Luckily, we aren't hunting because if we were, you two chattering starling would have scared off everything in the forest! Now, lets continue." He muttered and took the lead of the patrol once more. Turtle and Raven quickly exchanged embarrassed glances and kept going.

Many moons have passed since Raven, Splotched, and Stump had began training and finally, they have neared their final test. But, this wasn't just any assessment. Rather, a test intertwined with a deadly war. If one of the three apprentices successfully killed the embracing clan that was soon to be attacking their group's camp, they will get the honor of being a Silent Killer. But, if they didn't, they would have to train for another five moons before getting the chance to do the test once more.

Raven took in a sharp breath as she sat in the middle of her group's camp and looked around. Slight anxiety swelled up in her chest. 'My group - mates might die.. My friends might die.. _I_ might die.' That thought sent a shrill shiver down her spine. 'No. I can't think like that. We will win.. Right? We are trained to kill and this opposing rogue group is said to be small. Hmm..' The white and black she – cat's thoughts were soon interrupted as her closest friend, Splotched, came up to greet her before the battle.

"Hey Raven! Are you as excited as I am? We get to prove ourselves by doing the one thing our group does best. Killing." The honey and white colored tom said with evil tainted eyes. Raven nodded and cleared her mind. "You scared or something?" He meowed and gazed her directly in the eyes. Irritation prickled her paws.

"Of course not!" Raven snapped and lashed her tail. "Don't ever say I'm scared unless you want your tail bitten off. Believe me, being scared-" Her sentence was interrupted as a battle cry split in the air and a swamp of cats flooded into The Black Killers Group's camp. Stone, who was sitting on the rotted stump, quickly leapt to his paws and yowled.

"All The Black Killers', ATTACK!" With that, the old tom leapt onto some she – cat and quickly wrestled her to the ground in a cloud of blood, fur, and screeching. Raven didn't have time to think before she was tackled and slammed harshly to the ground by an unknown cat. Soon, a burning feeling flooded in a fresh gash formed below her ears. Blood soon trickled down into Raven's eyes, blinding her temporarily. Screeching was all she could do.

"Get _off_ her!" Snarled a familiar voice and soon all the pressure of the cat on top of her vanished. Scrambling to her paws, she noticed Splotched wrestling the tom in a tangle of fur, tails, and claws. Waiting for the right moment, Raven leapt on the back of the intruder and sank her claws deep within his shoulders. Blood swelled up and the tom roared with anger. He began bucking eagerly to rid Raven, but she clung on like an annoying pest.

"Think you can get rid of me that easily? Think again!" She spat and lifted her right paw then struck down harshly on his forehead with claws unsheathed. Yowling, he rolled onto his back, but Raven was quicker and leapt off before she could get squished. Side by side, Splotched and Raven raked, clawed, and bit the giant tom until the he turned tail and fled. Raven glanced and gave Splotched a smile.

"Thanks.. you really saved me."

"It was nothing.." Splotched murmured back and raised his head to see how the battle was going. Soon, his usually bright green eyes turned dark and paranoid. "Raven.. we have to leave. _Now."_

 _"_ What are you talking about, Splotched.." She breathed back and raised her head as well to see the battle. Half her clanmates were lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by their own pool of blood. Raven quickly recognized her mentor, Snake, with a deep gash in his chest that was still pumping out blood. Turtle, Splotched's mentor, neck was bitten and brutally gouged out. Then.. The small body of Stumpy lay squirming underneath a giant black tom. Screeching, Raven took a paw step forth to go help him, but Splotched stopped her. "We have to help him!" She snarled then glanced back at her former denmate. The giant, black tom sank his fangs into the small tom's neck and shook Stump like a ragdoll, before tossing his lifeless body to the group. "Nooo!" Raven shrieked, and soon grief was starting to overwhelm her.

"Come on! Up here mouse – brain!" Splotched hissed from behind as he climbed the edges of their camp and slipped out of a hole. Raven started to turn around to run, but paused as she took one last look of all her dead clanmates.

'Mark my words.. I _will_ avenge you. Avenge you all..' And with that, the two patched felines made their escape.

 **A/N -** We will be updating the story on Tuesday's and Saturday's from 8:00-9:00 pm pacific timezone. Also, keep in mind, we have a outside life so we might not _always_ get to update, but we will make it up in the next day or two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

Raven and Splotched have been wandering for days, still emotionally and physically scarred from the battle that ruined their lives, or so they thought.

"Splotched, when are we going to take a break and actually hunt? We haven't eaten for a full day and my belly is growling!" Raven muttered as she narrowed her deep blue, eyes.

"Well, we have to find a place suitable for hunting before we can stop. Besides, your stomach isn't the only one growling a lot.." The tom added with a sly smirk on his face. The female only replied with muttered curses that weren't audible. The two wandered from dawn till night when finally they thought their paws could carry them no longer. Scents of cats began to linger faintly in the air, making the fur on Raven's neck rise with alarm.

"Hey, do you smell those? Smells like a small patrol of cats. Maybe their civilized.. or flat out killers." The she – cat murmured, her eyes widening as she recalled the fight a few nights ago.

"I doubt they would be killers. Let's follow the scent, it could be a random rogue group." He murmured and took lead. Following the trail, the two leapt over tree's, climbed under bushes, and even trampled innocent flowers until another scent of a different patrol began trifling in the air. With cautious, quiet steps, the two neared four giant tree's that loomed in the air as the moon gave small light that shimmered on the leaves. Chatter could be heard, indicating there were multiple cats in one area. Splotched turned his head to face Raven and gently murmured, "Be careful. This isn't just any patrols. This must be some type of meeting. Anyway, let's keep going." Raven nodded and followed her friend, her eyes narrowed and cautious. Finally, the two walked on the outer edge of the four giant oak tree's and saw a hoard of cat's with mixed smells. Some like the forest, some like fish, swamp, and even one group smelled like dirt from the open moor.

"What is this…" Breathed Raven as her eyes widened in excitement and curiosity. But before Splotched could reply, a sturdy voice interrupted.

"Cats of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. I welcome you to this gathering. I will go first since I have a few things to say. To begin with, our prey is running plentiful since New-Leaf just arrived and our kits are flourishing under the careful eyes of their mothers." The male leader meowed and took a break to take a breath before continuing on with his report. "The thing I wanted to say most is, our deputies absence tonight. Minnowclaw has fallen gravely ill. But, in case you are thinking of doing anything…" The male hissed and looked back towards the other leaders. "We will get through this and our beloved deputy will be back on her feet within no time. That is all… Fluffstar, would you like to go on behalf of ThunderClan?" Raven and Splotched were too far to hear Fluffstar's meow since the two were stowed away in a bush in the very back, but they both assumed the small female said yes because she took a step forward. Even in the back, Raven noticed how frail and skinny looking the leader was and assumed she was an older cat.

"As you all may notice, ThunderClan's deputy Ashfoot is gone as well. She will be going to Moonstone to receive her nine lives…" The female addressed the clans and soon ripples of shock soon crashed over the groups. "Yes, she left just before us and should be above the moorland by the thunderpath, almost there. I am retiring from my leadership as of tonight and I have already talked to StarClan and was stripped of my official title. Anyway, that's all I have to report." The frail cat meowed and stepped back, allowing the third leader to step up and make her own report. Splotched glanced at Raven with a sly smile.

"Say, why don't we check out this so called _Moonstone_?" The tom asked and quietly. "Come on, it'll be fun and interesting to see where this stone is beholding." Without another word. The golden-white feline silently crept away from where the two had been spying and began padding away. Raven huffed a deep sigh and trekked after the moving male.

"Well, unless you secretly know where this moorland is, how do you suppose were find it?" The she – cat asked, her ears angled backwards in impatience.

"Well, it's obviously not the way we came from. I'll climb this tree and see if I can see anything from up top…" With that, Splotched whisked up the tree and was gone for a few moments before scuffling of ruffled bark could be heard. Finally, the golden-white tom reemerged with a smile on his face. "Good news.. I saw some hill tops that way!" His ears angled towards the direction and Raven groaned.

"That's back passed those gathering cats. We better hurry, they're meeting might end soon." She told Splotched and the two felines began padding towards the moorland. Paws sore and aching from their long journey, but they pushed on.

Finally, the two reached the moorland and caught a faint trace of a forest scented cat who was heading in the direction they were.

"Think that's the deputy?" Raven asked and turned her head towards her partner.

"I'm only assuming. Let's follow the scent." With that, the two dashed across the moorland, side by side with ears angled back to block the ear from entering their ears. A familiar acid – reek smell of Thunderpath lay ahead and caused the two cats to wrinkle their noses in disgust and fold their ears back even more to try and block out the sound of roaring monsters zooming by.

"Wow, that brings back memories…" Raven hissed bitterly as she recalled the two's old home located in The Pine Forest with small, wiry thunderpath's with loads of monsters going in and out. "I didn't expect these cat's to have a thunderpath in their territory. Well, we must be alert now in case any two – legs and their objects want to come off the-"

"I'm not the one who should be careful, Raven. Cats in our old… group always knew I was alert." The tom replied quickly, cutting off the black and white she – cat. All Raven did was give an annoyed huff and perked her ears back up. Eventually, the two neared the thunderpath and slowed too a halt at the edge of it. Hearing their was no monsters coming and going, the two dashed over with heart's beating rapidly. Reaching the other side, the two stopped to catch their breath before padding on once again.

"Do you smell the other cat? I still can't get that nasty scent of the thunderpath out of my nose!" Raven complained, her eyes narrowed in tiny slits.

"Of course, you can rely on me. I'm not too sure I can say the same for you-" Splotched began to say and interrupted by Raven smacking his head with her paw.

"Watch what you say, Mouse – brain! Next time I won't be so friendly smacking you with my claws unsheathed!" Quickly quieting up Splotched, the two kept padding and Raven could finally smell the clan cat, their scent getting stronger as the two neared. The forest – like area began to thin out to a rather rocky and mountain like hill causing the two to put more effort. Energy was renewed soon as the two realized they saw the mouth of the cave and the cat who climbed it was clearly inside. "Why don't we go somewhere and hide? I mean, until they pass and some out." She murmured and led the tom to a tuckered down ditch like area. When the two felines settled, Raven turned to Splotched surprisingly with a smile on her face. "I'm going to try and catch up on some sleep. Wake me if that feline comes out." With that, the white and black she – cat closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
